The invention relates to a cutting mechanism for use on threaded, twist-type lids allowing easy-open access to products in sealed containers. Additionally, the invention relates to a disposable children's “sippy” style beverage container including a container lid with a cutting mechanism to facilitate opening a sealed container.
No-spill beverage containers for children are widely known. Typically, the containers are formed of a molded plastic and include a screw-on container lid with a spout sized appropriately for a toddler's mouth. No-spill spouts are also known to prevent spilling even if the container is inverted. Typically, the lid is additionally provided with an air vent to avoid negative pressure build-up in the container and to make it easier for the child to drink.
These no-spill containers, so-called “sippy cups,” are widely used, and it is not uncommon for parents to accumulate dozens of such cups. A drawback of these cups, however, is that when the child finishes the beverage in the container, refilling the container requires removing the container lid, pouring an additional beverage in the container, and re-attaching the container lid. This becomes more of a concern when traveling or being otherwise away from home.
Sealed beverage containers are also known. Such containers advantageously maintain the freshness of the drink and facilitate packaging. A drawback, however, is that in order to drink from the container, the consumer is required to remove the lid, manually remove or puncture the seal, then replace the lid for drinking.